Suna Art
by ilovetimbits
Summary: Gaara is hurt and Naruto whom is worried asks Sakura to heal him. Gaara refuses any help but being trainned by the sanin she show's no fear as she forces the Kazekage to take his healing. Little swearing,small Innuendo. rated T Sakura x Gaara


Suna Art

~One Shot~

Gaara-Sakura

I, ilovetimbits don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Gaara, I know you got hit, come down!"

Sakura's demand was met with silence.

She glared at the branch. Gaara was sitting there with his arms crossed, either he didn't hear her, or he was ignoring. She knew he was ignoring her.

"Naruto saw, Gaara." She stressed.

"I'm fine, you're annoying me." Sakura glared and went to walk away when something dropped on her nose, it felt like liquid. He shifted slightly as though to be hiding something from her. She wiped it off her nose and looked at the red smear on her finger.

"My ass you're fine!" Sakura jumped onto the branch in front of him. The kazekage narrowed his eyes at her. "Can you let me at least check it? It could get infected."

"No, leave." She walked up to him his eyes darted watching her with suspicion. Sakura squatted in front of him a hand slowly reaching to him. His hand reached out to stop her as expected, she quickly grabbed both his hands so he can't preform signs.

He used an authoritative voice. "Haruno."

"I can't sit by while a friend, the Kazekage could be hurt I don't even know the extent! How do I know it's not a gaping hole? I don't because _someone_ wont let me"

"Get off, or I'll kill you." Gaara threatened.

"No offence, but I am more scared of my master (Tsunadae)" He kicked at her she glared and twisted him to lay on the branch she sat on him straddling her legs was hanging against the tree branch. His eyes widened slightly and he tried to shake her off, making her legs tighten their hold making his face going red.

"Get off." He literally growled out.

"Stop squirming!" She placed his hands over his head and glared down at him his face was about twenty centimetre's away. He tried to will the sand to rip her off him, but she laced her fingers in his. He chucked his body to push her off but it only caused pain in his stomach and that same weird feeling he gets around her. Gaara tried to get up but her strength held him down she smirked at him he narrowed his eyes at her then an idea came to him making him smirk.

Sakura frowned at his smirk. "As Kazekage, I order you to get off."

He knew she wouldn't undermine authority, she wasn't the type. At least, that's what he thought until she smirked right back making him glare again.

"As a doctor, I'm now deeming you unfit to make a decision on your life. For all we know you want to die...any objections?" She looked around at the obviously empty space.

He glared up at her with all he could muster. "Damn-it Gaara-"

"You're dead when I'm free, Haruno." He interrupted.

"...well if I'm going to die might as well make the most of it huh?" She said cheerfully.

He continued to glare at her she held both his hands down with her one hand. He was shocked as he tried to use this to escape... but, she did create earth quakes, making his efforts futile. Sakura's other hand moved to his uniform and she undid the buckles to his vest. Gaara watched her, she wasn't even looking at him now he glared at how easy she had him down and under her power. Sakura resat herself rubbing against him he blushed slightly at the feeling creeping up on him.

His robe was last she unzipped it revealing his pale chest to her she didn't react just moved the robe out of the way. Gaara's arms where in the sleeves, and the robe just hung to the sides of the branch. Sakura's eyes trailed down to the wound and then her eyes widened.

"You where just going to go with this!?" He glared but stopped when he saw something in her eyes she looked genuinely concerned. "Geez Gaara! No wonder Naruto was so worried." Sakura reached into her coat pulling out several items that where unknown to him, but she was a medic and she _did_ save her brother after all, he had no choice but to trust her.

Gaara continued to watch as she started doing hand seals a poof was behind him and he glanced up to see a clone who gabbed his hands. Sakura handed the clone a rope and the clone started tying his hands with Sakura's help. He felt rather stupid that she was able to summon an clone, he could have used that to his advantage and gotten away.

"Haruno get off now." He fell death on ears as she ignored him being in her 'mode'. The rope kept his finger's together and reached under the tree where it was connected to his other hand. He felt different, warm near his cheeks as well as close to where she was sitting on him, she now had two hands, and she dismissed her clone.

She grabbed items out and started to work on his stomach.

"This will hurt a bit okay?" Was the only warning he got before, he felt the broken blade carefully, slowly pull out of him. He grunted and groaned in pain until Sakura's chakra poured to the area relaxing and easing the pain there. Her chakra almost felt calming and peaceful he looked at her face, her long eyelashes partly hid her emerald eyes those same eyes from the Chunin exams. The pupil was small outlined with the emerald and the emerald had a thin black line outlining that. Her skin was fair, pale but not like his, her lip's where a light pink. She was wearing an open medical coat over her regular outfit seeing as she was here to assist Suna's hospital.

She sat up, he blushed slightly as she rubbed against him, did she know what she was doing? He wanted her away from him and here she is on him and as close as could be. Sakura now lightly placed two hands on his stomach actually touching him, he grunted at the pain.

Her eyes flickered to his just swiftly as she started healing him he closed his eyes it felt so calming and peaceful. "Healing chakra is said to be very calming." He opened his eyes to see her still working on him.

Sakura pulled her hands away, grabbing white patches from her coat. She took out a tub and placed the green mucky stuff on the white patches and then she placed them on the slightly healed wounds. He jumped slightly from the coldness compared to the rest of his heated body and hers. She giggled.

He glared. "You find this amusing?"

Sakura turned her gaze to him. "Yep." She said cheerfully.

"Do not think you're safe when I'm out."

"Well then," She started lowering her body as she poked his chest. "I wont die so easily." She stated with an smirk.

"G-Gaara!? Sakura-chan!?" They both looked to the side down where Naruto and his sibling where standing mouths agape. Temari suddenly started laughing earning a life threatening glare from the redhead, who tried escaping again.

"Stop moving will you?! I'm going to fall!"

"That's the point." He growled.

"Lets leave these two love birds." Kunkoro smirked, earning a glare from the two. When they walked far enough a kunai was headed towards them. Sakura took her kunai out and reached down past Gaara her chest against his as she tried to block the kunai however, it cut the rope lodging into the tree.

Before she could react, two strong arms wrapped around her she struggled. "Let me go!"

"No."

"Why?! The only reason I held you down is cause you wont suck it up and take help."

She placed her hands on his shoulder's and pulled back as much as his arms would allow she saw his face it was expressionless but his eyes held something. Suddenly Gaara cupped the back of her neck and pulled her to his lips, she froze.

Her lips on his she looked to his eyes that where looking at their conjoined lips, was he...kissing her? She blushed this was her first kiss and most likely his she pulled back so their lips only ghosted.

"Gaara?" Hs eyes glanced to her's she smiled and took his bottom lip into her's. Pink tinted his cheeks Sakura smiled and did it again sucking, he slowly responded copying her movements. His arms moved from her waist to her head his cheeks pink.

He kept pulling at her bottom lip and kissing her. His hand moved to her vest unzipping it, she blushed he opened it revealing the black sash bra with the single strap he pulled her bare chest against his. Sakura licked his lip trying to get in his mouth. Sakura pulled back through lidded eyes to look at his.

"KISSING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRSTCOMES-" Sakura got up and whipped a kunai to the bush where the ground exploded, revealing Naruto and Kunkoro. They ran away she went to get up but his arms pulled her back down "Gaa-"

"You assaulted the Kazekage."

"I didn't assault you! In fact I should be rewarded for _saving _the Kazekage!"

He smirked she rose an eyebrow at him. "I, the Kazekage will personally reward you then, but not without teaching you to listen." She blushed red.

* * *

"Ahhh! G-Gaara! I'm going to-"

He smirked down at her, he had his arms crossed over his chest as Sakura started struggling from the sand binds.

"We need more glitter!"

"Yeah!"

"-kill you!" She finished after the hands left her sides. Giving her air from all the laughter.

The young children from the academy sat on Sakura drawing on her and painting on her. Her hair had paint in it, she looked livid and he had to use a lot of sand to hold her down. Sakura looked ready to kill him. Gaara was suddenly tackled but couldn't use his sand, he'd rather have her pinned down right now. Gaara glared at the children holding him down. It seemed however, as though the kids could not sense the anger off him as they drew a smiley face on him and gave him two different coloured eyebrows.

One kid threw glitter in the air, but he managed to escape the kids when he heard Sakura's laughter he glared at her Sakura laughed more directed towards him.

"Oh oh Kami y-you look aha ha ha ha!" He was glaring but they drew a smiley face on him and happy eyebrows she couldn't help it plus he was all sparkly.

Gaara grabbed a red marker and headed for her. "H-Hey!" He straddled her and drew the kanji for love on her cheek.

He smiled at her she stared at his smile in awe, he seemed to be actually enjoying himself. He stopped noticing her look of awe she smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

"Ewww grosss!" The children whined. She held his neck kissing him.

"What the?"

They both looked to the door to see his sibling and Naruto again. They glared but Naruto pointed at their faces and started laughing.

Sakura smirked. "Oh look! Our friends like art too!" The kids simultaneously turned their heads all at once at the group at the door in a creepy way, causing the group to run. Naruto failed to escape as two kids tripped them with trip wire, aka a skipping rope.

"Noooo!" Naruto wailed as the kids climbed on him, Kunkoro got away... for now.

* * *

**Yes I got the Idea from Inuyasha, at least the healing part.**


End file.
